Rogue's Return
by looky
Summary: This is based in Xmen 3. Do not read unless you have seen the entire movie. This is how Rogue should have returned in the film. pls R&R, I haven't been writing for a while


Rogue's return

By Looky

A/n: this contains spoilers!

A/n: this is based at the last part of the film. I didn't like rogue's ending she is far to interesting character to be put on the sideline.

Disclaimer: I don't own them but this what I would if I did!

The X-men looked across at the army Magneto had created. It was full of people just like them. The soldiers behind them taking cover from the blast that destroyed their weapons. The X-men stood in a line; it was so quiet, so calm, and so terrible. Suddenly the charge happened.

Flames, fists, stone and steel flying everywhere. The X-men had taken on the wave of mutants, but some got past. Kitty yelled that she would get the boy. Logan saw Angel flying over him with his father. Storm looked at Logan with a look saying that it was desperate.

"Look!" yelled Beast, pointing at a figure, it had two mutants in its grasp. Callisto and Multiple Man. It was choking them by the neck. They collapsed and the figure multiplied so fast and moved faster. It took hold of each rebel mutant by the neck.

It was Rogue. She had a blank face and looking at the mutant she was draining. Bobby looked around at the large number of Rogues attacking the mob of rebel mutants, all the same expression. Logan looked at where Jean, Magneto and Pyro were standing. She had them as well. She was holding them and they were falling. She had them all but the X-men. Soon all the mutants were on the ground shaking. Rogue looked at her victims. Each Rogue now looked different, like her victim. She reached into her jacket and pulled out the plastic gun with the 'cure'. All Rogues did this motion simultaneously and pointed the gun at their victim. All went quiet

The sound of the hundreds of darts hitting their target filled the air. All the mutants were screaming on the ground. Slowly a Rogue in the center started walk towards the building eyes locked on Worthington Senior. The other Rogues looking at him has they were sucked back into the original Rogue walking towards him. Her foot steps strong and determined towards him.

Mr. Worthington started towards her, his son trying to hold him back. He turned to his winged son and simply said one word

_Stay_

Angel stayed behind watching his father walk towards the powerful mutant with the blank face. They stopped in front of each other, fire and smog all around them, bodies lying around and the faint cries of the mutants behind them.

"Your the Rogue…you've found out something," said Mr. Worthington

"Your cure isn't permanent," stated Rogue then she put her face in her hands and cried, she was about to fall to her knees but Mr. Worthington grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. She started shaking and silently cried on him. The X-men approached the two figures, to hear Mr. Worthington's response to this.

"What a mess I've made, I've insulted so many and the others I've let down" he said to Rogue. Then he pulled her away from his shoulder and looked into her eyes, "I just wanted to help, seems all I have done was hurt my son, myself and given hatred and false hope fuel, oh my God Jamie!"

"He's okay. You meant well, just…" Rogue fell silent, "I guess nothing in this world is a quick fix."

"Rogue what did you do to Jean?" Logan demanded.

Rogue looked at him with a flash of impatience and annoyance, "ask her yourself."

The X-men turned and saw everyone running away crying they heard Rogue saying "they think they are human now and have lost everything." Through the crowd Jean was walking towards them. When she reached Rogue she stopped.

"You took my alternative personality…you saved all these people Rogue…you have them in your head, …all those personalities, their powers"

"What?" Hank looked at Rogue and then remembered what the professor had told him of the girl who came into that office looking so happy about a cure. "Rogue those mutants will come after you as soon as their power returns."

"I know, there's Kitty with Jamie. You need to go now." She said motioning to the X-jet.

"You're coming…" said Bobby looking at Rogue.

"No…I have to sort my head out," with that she disappeared.

The trip back was quiet, Jean wasn't looking at anyone, no one was looking anywhere. When they landed all got off and silently went to their rooms.

Logan thinking of Jean and his harsh words to Rogue.

Storm thinking of the actions that had happened and how so many things were over looked, like Rogue.

Hank thinking of the hard road ahead, the patching and healing.

Bobby thinking of how Rogue left him again, how he made her feel she had to change.

Kitty thinking of how sad everyone looked and if a family would ever be possible again.

Colossus seeing the replay of all those mutant running away the X-men, mutants.

Jean was thinking of how much Rogue knew what she couldn't remember.

Miles away Rogue was sitting on the roof of a building. She got up and went for a walk…

Three weeks passed and the mansion was slowly rebuilding itself. It was then that Rogue returned. She looked at Scott's grave and Jean approached her.

"You can remember how he died…I can't" said Jean.

"He had really beautiful eyes," Rogue started tearing up and smiled at Jean. "He was happy…he died in your arms happy"

"Thank you Rogue" Jean knew that Rogue knew much more but she didn't lie to her on this.

Rogue walked her way up to Bobby's room and knocked.

"Come in…Rogue!" Bobby jumped up at the sight of her. "You're back!"

"I'm back," said Rogue in a factual way.

"Your not staying are you?"

"Bobby you forget often that you are in my head…I like you there…you say things to me that keep me going. But you also say the truth, Bobby you don't need me or want me in the way you thought. I'm a better friend then I am a girlfriend. I have to push you away in the physical sense but on a mental level we connect. You need love on all senses"

"No I don't, why can't you just let me love you"

"I do, but your voice in my head tells me the truth, you and Kitty were skating together on the ice, I saw it. You in my head said that you looked the happiest you've been since that day with your parents."

"Rogue I'm sorry"

"I'm not…I'm happy for having you with me Bobby, you taught me to trust again and to see happiness in other ways"

Rogue went around to everyone in turn telling them something or another. Logan was the last one.

"Hi kid"

"Hey"

"Come to say hey?"

"And goodbye"

"Rogue…"

"Logan I have an entire army after me, they had so many secrets, its too dangerous for me to be near the mansion, I wanted to say goodbye to everyone."

"Your not dangerous"

"Logan, I'm feel to old to treat you with like kid gloves, Jean and Magneto knew a lot. Magneto will come back, and I'll be there to stop him, I found him a few weeks ago. Told him that I knew more of his past and about him then he did. This is mainly thanks to the Phoenix having no respect for people's privacy. I told him that if he couldn't help humanity and kept on getting in the way of friendship and true evolution then that I would be force to capture him and make sure they gave him that drug on the hour every hour."

"So you dealt with him, stay"

"But he is not the only one after me, you saw how many there were. I know that they are after me, I have their plans in my head, each one is thinking what they will do to me."

"We can protect you"

"Not while you are protecting the students"

"I'm sorry, for yelling at you before"

"Logan I saw your interlude with Jean in her memories…just take your time with her, she's not ready yet"

"Rogue-"

"I know you'll stay Logan, but before I go I want you to know how grateful I am to you and I'm returning the favour"

"Rogue I've always wanted you to have what you wanted"

"Logan I wanted you to call me Marie, I wanted to be touched. I wanted to be close to someone. I haven't got any of those things. But if you tell me I have your friendship that's all I need."

"Rog- Marie" Logan started then slumped his shoulders in defeat "Marie you always have my friendship and-"

"That's all I need, I'll see you around Logan" Marie turned and walked away.

Epilogue

Rogue returned a few times to help out the X-men, she even wore the outfit at times, much to the pleasure of some of the new male recruits. Rogue grew up very fast and helped thousands across the world. The people in her head still haunted her and she still had to hide from them. She sort of became a private X-men, not so public, she was always there to help them.

Bobby ended up marrying Kitty and him and Rogue still share a great bond. Jean couldn't fall in love again, her true love was dead and waiting for her, but she loved all her students like a mother and she did find great comfort in that. Logan through the years tried to get Rogue to stay for longer and longer but Rogue told him that she would not stay. No one knew where Rogue went in between when they saw her, but she knew where her heart belonged. A theft had stolen it and in return she had taken his.

The end

A/n: this as been playing in my head since the movie. I wanted gambit and Rogue to do what she did best. I feel sorry for Scott and I wanted Jean to love him because of his calming way, not that the scene with Logan wasn't great! Please I ask people not to copy the idea, if you feel you need a sequel, run it past me, artist deserve to have the right to express and not copied. I really enjoyed the movie, please read and review. I know that there are some inconstancies but this is how I wanted the last fight scene to be like, thanks


End file.
